Just another random story!
by lxlEmmalxlFoolxl
Summary: This is just something I started writing ages ago and I decided to put it up!It's really just a story about 3 random people living life...but hopefully in an entertaining way!
1. The Beginning

"_TAYLOR, YOU LEFT THE SHOWER ON!!!!!!!!!!"_

This was not the thing Izzie wanted to wake her up at 7:30 in the morning, but yet, nothing was ever normal in this house. She recognised that screaming voice immediately as Hayley, obviously screaming at Taylor because he had left the shower on. He did that a lot these days, most of the time just to annoy Hayley which usually worked very well.

Izzie knew well that she wasn't going to get any more sleep, so she thought it best to get up and have a shower before Hayley removed it permanently so that it wouldn't be left on after it was used. When she opened her bedroom door she was greeted by a very tired looking Hayley.

"You didn't get any sleep either then?" asked Izzie.

"Well what do you think??" said Hayley very sarcastically. "I swear if he doesn't start going to hotels he is OUTTA HERE!!!" Izzie laughed but stopped quite suddenly because Hayley looked in no joking mood.

"Did they stop at all? It just seemed like it was constantly all night long!"Izzie asked Hayley who was now starting to scream again."What, oh, I dunno... ...TAYLOR!!!!"

Izzie then realised that their conversation was over and went on to the bathroom to get a shower.

When she was finished she went down to the kitchen and made herself some coffee and French toast, but she couldn't get a seat at the kitchen table because Hayley had now spread what looked like every book she owned over it.

"You having a sale or something?"Izzie asked Hayley, who now looked like she was ready to explode.

"No, smart ass! I've got a paraoesophageal hernia surgery to do in half an hour and I can't find the book that says what catheter I should use!!! "Hayley replied while flicking through six books at once.

"Okay... I'm not even gonna pretend I know what you're talking about and skip ahead to asking you if you want some coffee?" said Izzie feeling very stupid compared to Hayley, who was one of the best surgeons in the country.

"Errmmm... I don't have time for coff... YES!!! I've found it!!! Okay now I have this book, I really have to go so I'll see you later okay bye . . ."Hayley said while running out the door and going to work.

Almost instantly after Hayley closed the front door, Taylor poked his head round the into the kitchen.

"She gone for good?" he asked Izzie, who had finally got sitting at the table.

"Yup, that's her off to work. She said something about a paresimpoleea something or other! Anyway she should be gone for a few hours at least."Izzie said, wrecking her brains about the name of Hayley's surgery.

"Oh, good! She really scares me when she screams non-stop like that! Taylor said and Izzie laughed.

"Anyway, I actually agree with her on something today!"Izzie said looking very mysterious.

"You do? You guys are like chalk and cheese, except for the fact that you're exactly the same!"Taylor said.

"Yes I do! If you don't start going back to their places every once in a while you are gonna be out on your ass by the end of this month! She's got a really important job for which she needs sleep, which cannot be got in this house anytime you decide to have any of your Cough friends over!"Izzie told Taylor, raising her voice slightly.

"I see your point."Taylor said, looking kinda bummed. "Well maybe I'll just soundproof my walls instead!" Taylor said and Izzie laughed.

"Anyway, what are you doing today?"Izzie asked Taylor while drinking her coffee. "Oh just work and then home, I know so much fun!"Taylor said while laughing.

"What about you?""Oh y'know just the usual. I've got work then I'm going out for dinner with Mike. He said he's got something really important to tell me!"Izzie told him looking very suspicious.

"Well what d'you think he wants?"Taylor asked

"Well ..."

"OOOHHH!! I know! He's gonna propose!"Taylor interrupted.

"WHAT! That's crazy! We've only been going out for a few months and he told me just last week that he wants to take things slower ... he actually gave me the impression that he wanted to break up!"Izzie said trying to convince Taylor he was crazy.

"You idiot! He was just saying that to throw you off so you'd be surprised when he asked you! Dude, this is wild! I can't believe you're getting married!"Taylor told a very shocked Izzie.

Taylor waited for Izzie to respond but she just sat there with a piece of French toast in her hand and her mouth open. "Iz, you okay? Izzie? Helllooooo! IZZIE!!!"

"What, what!?! God! Sorry for being a bit overwhelmed here! Do you really think that's what he's doing?"Izzie said, still with the French toast in her hand.

"Uhh, yeah! So what are you gonna do? Are you gonna say yes??"Taylor asked looking excited.

"I dunno! Wow! I can't believe it! He's really gonna propose!"Izzie said,_ still _with the toast in her hand. "Well I guess I should say yes, but I dunno if I'm ready for marriage!"

"Oh come on! You know you guys are meant for each other! If you say no you're just putting off the inevitable! "Taylor said trying his hardest to convince her to marry Mike.

"I...I guess you're right! You know what? I think I will!"Izzie said starting to smile.

"What!?! Really? OH MY GOD!!! You're gonna get married!"Taylor shouted, nudging Izzie.

"Yeah, I'm getting married! I'M GETTING MARRIED!!!! Izzie _finally_ put the toast down and she and Taylor jumped up and started screaming wildly.

3 HOURS LATER

"Do you know something? We need more wine!"Taylor said while lying on the living room floor, drunk out of his mind.

"Maybe we should stop drinking for a _little while_!" Izzie said, also quite drunk, but nowhere near as bad as Taylor.

"AAAHHHH!!!"Izzie screamed and then jumped up. "I have to meet Mike in 45 minutes! What am I gonna do I can't meet him when I'm in this state!"She exclaimed, pacing around the room in painc.

"Oh stop being so dramatic Liz...no...Friz...no...What's your name again?"Taylor asked Izzie not even aware he was talking.

"Oh shut up Taylor! If you're not gonna wise up you may as well be asleep!"Izzie said getting very annoyed.

" Fine by me!"Taylor said and moments later he was asleep.

Izzie ran around the house like crazy drinking about six mugs of coffee before getting into the shower. When she got out of the shower she got dressed and went downstairs to get more coffee to help her sober up.

When she went back into the living room she walked into Taylor who was still on the floor, obviously still drunk. She kicked him several times in the back but he didn't wake up.

"Taylor ... Taylor ... TAYLOR!!!" Izzie continued to shout at him and shake him but he didn't stir. She started to get worried so she decided to call Hayley at work.

"_Hello, Boston General Hospital, surgical wing._"

"Hi I'm looking for Dr. Hayley McIntosh, I'm her room-mate Izzie." She explained to the nurse on the phone.

"_Yes she's just out of surgery, I'll get her for you know_."The nurse said.

"Izzie? What the hell is going on?"Hayley asked when she got to the phone.

"Oh Hayley thank god! Okay it's a long story but basically Taylor got very, very, _very_ drunk and he fell asleep on the floor and I went upstairs and got a shower and when I came back down he was still asleep, and I've tried shaking him and shouting his name but he won't budge!"Izzie explained, pacing the room.

"Okay hang on, take his pulse and check if he's breathing, don't hang up."Hayley instructed Izzie, who ran over to Taylor.

She raced over to Taylor and put her fingers on his neck but he didn't have a pulse.

"Hayley he doesn't have a pulse and he's not breathing we have to do something! What do I do?"Izzie shouted getting very anxious.

"Okay calm down, and then call an ambulance and tell them he's being sent in by Dr. McIntosh and that should help them go faster."Hayley explained to Izzie who was almost starting to cry in worry.

"Okay please be there when we get in. Please Hayley!"Izzie shouted trying again to wake Taylor up.

"Okay I'll see you soon okay? Try to stay calm." Hayley explained before hanging up.

Izzie hung up the phone and called an ambulance straight away.


	2. Saving Taylor

_NEEE NAWWW NEE NAWWW_

When Izzie and Taylor arrived at the hospital in the ambulance the first person Izzie saw was Hayley who was standing at the door waiting for them.

"Taylor Jones, 31, severe alcohol poisoning, he got 3 of Epi in the field and has a very low erratic sinus rhythm."The paramedic explained as they took Taylor's gurney out of the ambulance and took him inside.

When they got inside they took Taylor into the trauma room and about 20 doctors and nurses all rushed in past Izzie and Hayley.

" Izzie you should wait out here until we get him stabilised."Hayley explained to Izzie who was in floods of tears.

"Okay but please, please help him!"Izzie sobbed.

"Hey, you know I will! Don't forget, I love Taylor as much as you do!" Hayley told Izzie trying to reassure her.

"Okay" Izzie said to Hayley who was rushing into the trauma room to Taylor's bedside.

Izzie waited in the lobby for almost 2 hours and she was crying even harder than when Taylor was first brought in when Hayley finally emerged from the trauma room with news on Taylor.

"How is he? Is he okay? He has to be okay doesn't he there's no way he's not ..."Hayley interrupted Izzie's concerned rambling with some not so good news.

"Izzie, he's stable, for now but he has major damage to his liver resulting from years of alcohol abuse, and this has just pushed him over the edge. We've put him in an induced coma to control the damage to his liver and we can't wake him up until we figure out how to help him."Hayley explained to Izzie who was in hysterics crying and trying to breathe normally.

"Can I go in and see him?" Izzie asked starting to calm down a little.

"Absolutely, but I have to warn you, he's on a lot of drips and machines so don't expect him to look normal, and I'm coming in with you. Believe me you don't want to go in there alone."Hayley explained to Izzie who had now stopped crying but still wasn't breathing normally.

"Okay, you ready?"Hayley asked, rubbing Izzie's back trying to calm her down.

"Yeah, I'm ready."Izzie said as she took Hayley's hand for support.

Izzie and Hayley slowly walked towards Taylor's room. He had now been moved from the trauma room to a private room down the corridor.

When they reached the door, Hayley told Izzie to brace herself, and when they were both ready, they walked into his room.

Izzie immediately started crying again and Hayley started too, they both walked over to his bed and sat down beside him.

"It's hard to believe that a few hours ago I was shouting at him for leaving the shower on. I mean to go from there to here in less than a day is just, unimaginable!" Hayley was now starting to cry even harder as she spoke but Izzie was unable to even respond.

"Dr. McIntosh, we've got his test results."Hayley walked up to Izzie gave her a hug of support and walked outside with the nurse.

While Hayley was outside Izzie started talking to Taylor."Why the hell did I tell you to go to sleep? God, I'm such an idiot! None of this would've ever happened if I hadn't told you about Mike, and it might not even matter! I blew him off so he's hardly gonna propose now! God, to think that I've put you in this state for nothing ..."While Izzie was talking to Taylor, Hayley walked into the room.

"Izzie, we need to talk ..." Hayley said looking very worried.

"What's going on?"Izzie asked Hayley who was still sobbing.

"Iz, you have to understand that his liver is in worse shape than we thought. The MRI showed us that if he doesn't get a transplant within the next 48 hours or so, the chances are that he'll die."Hayley explained, regretting that she had agreed to tell Izzie what was going on.

Izzie was crying worse than ever now and Hayley had joined in too. Neither of them said anything for the next few minutes they just sat on the floor outside Taylor's room crying and hugging each other.

"Izzie, I know this isn't what you want to focus on right now but I need to ask you if you'll consider donating part of your liver to Taylor."Hayley asked Izzie who stopped crying and stared at Hayley in shock.

"What? Are you serious?"Izzie asked, not fully aware of what would happen if she didn't agree to help.

"Look I know it sounds completely crazy, but we would take a part, not all but a part,of your liver, put it in Taylor and then he'd be on the road to recovery and you'd be fine! The good thing is that the liver can regenerate itself so yours would be back to normal size in a few months."Hayley explained to Izzie who was still crying but tried her best to stop and consider what Hayley was asking her.

"Well...I guess if it'll help Taylor...then yeah!"Izziw said to Hayley who hugged her tightly in support.

"Iz, that is brilliant! I'm so proud of you for agreeing to this! And I know that Taylor's gonna absolutely LOVE you for this!"Hayley said, trying to cheer Izzie up.

"Yeah, you're right! He's really gonna owe me big time for this!"Izzie said laughing.

She and Hayley just sat with Taylor for a while, both thinking about the massive things that were going on, and how strange the day had turned out to be.


	3. Mike's arrival

When Izzie was admitted, Hayley, being a top surgeon at that hospital, pulled some strings and managed to get her a CT scan and get her blood work done very quickly. When she was finished with her labs, Hayley took Izzie straight up to radiology for her CT.

Just before Izzie and Hayley went into radiology, someone came running up to them shouting Izzie's name. It was Mike.

"Mike! Oh I'm so glad you're here!"Izzie said, hugging Mike over the edge of her gurney.

"I'm sorry, I got here as soon as I heard! How's Taylor?"Mike asked stroking Izzie's head in compassion.

"Oh he'll be okay, as long as we get this surgery over and done with soon enough!"Izzie said to Mike who looked extremely concerned.

"Well that's good! I'm so proud of you for doing this for him! You're amazing you know that?"Mike said kissing Izzie on the forehead.

"Thanks, but I know that Tay'd do the same thing for me so it's really not a big deal!"Izzie said giggling.

"Okay, we've gotta get going in here, and I'm sorry but you can't come in. Feel free to get some coffee or whatever you want and I'll let you know when were finished! Okay?"Hayley said as she wheeled Izzie into radiology, and Mike nodded in agreement and started down the hall towards the elevators.

Mike went down to the cafeteria, got some coffee and then sat with Taylor until Izzie was done upstairs.

A few hours later, Hayley had cleared Izzie for surgery and she and Taylor had been admitted to the surgical wing and been booked in for surgery the next day.

"Wow. I still can't believe that tomorrow I'm gonna be going through major surgery! But I guess it's totally worth it if it means that Taylor's gonna be okay." Izzie had been saying the same thing for the last half hour and Hayley and Mike were getting a bit sick of hearing it.

"Iz, sweetie, we know you're a bit overwhelmed and all but could you _please_ stop going on about it?!?" Mike told Izzie, who didn't look happy.

"Fine then! But it's just so ..."Izzie stopped herself quite suddenly when she saw the piercing look that Hayley and Mike were giving her.

Hayley and Mike both exploded with laughter when they saw the terrified look on Izzie's face, even the nurse that was taking her blood pressure giggled a little. They were all in fits of laughter when suddenly...

_BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP_

Taylor was crashing.

Nurse Olivia jumped up and pressed the code button while Hayley went outside to help the code team with the crash trolley.

"CHARGE TO 200, CLEAR!" _BOMF_!

"What's happening? Why are you doing that? What's wrong, WHAT'S WRONG!?!?!?!?!" Izzie started to cry again and Mike tried to comfort her while Hayley and Olivia continued to shock Taylor.

"CHARGE TO 360, CLEAR!" _BOMF_!... _BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP ... _

"Okay, he should be stable for now. Thank you everyone." Hayley told the code team as they wheeled out the crash trolley.

"Iz, Izzie, he's okay now!" Hayley told Izzie who was crying harder than ever.

"He ...he almost d...died! He c...can't die!" Izzie said, trying hard to string any kind of words together.

" Izzie, listen to me! He's okay, you hear me? He's okay!" Hayley explained repeatedly until Izzie started to calm down.

"Iz listen to me, he's in really bad shape so nurse Olivia has called an emergency OR and if you'll agree, we need to get you and Taylor to surgery right now."Hayley explained to Izzie who looked terrified at the thought.

"Will he die if I don't?"Izzie asked Hayley while trembling with fear.

"Yeah Iz, he'll die."Izzie started to cry again but nodded insecurely, which Hayley took as a yes to the surgery.

"Izzie, you're making the right decision. Olivia, page Dr Karev and Dr Bailey and tell them to get up here and prep these two patients for surgery right now."Hayley instructed nurse Olivia who rushed to the nurse's station and began paging the surgical team.


	4. The Surgeries

IN IZZIE'S SURGERY

"And that is done! Excellent! Okay Dr. Bailey, I want you to very, _very_ slowly, walk over to OR 2 and hand this dish to Dr McIntosh. You do not speak, you do not communicate with another living soul until that organ is in Taylor Jones, do you hear me?" Dr Shepherd told Dr Bailey.

"Yes Dr Shepherd." Dr Bailey said as she walked out of the OR into the corridor.

"Okay I have an Appendectomy scheduled so Dr Milton would you mind closing for me?" Dr Shepherd asked.

"Not at all Dr Shepherd."Dr Milton said as he stepped up to the table.

"Good man. Okay nice work everybody, thank you."Dr Shepherd said as he left the OR.

IN TAYLOR'S SURGERY

"Dr Bailey do you have my liver?"Hayley asked.

"Yes Dr McIntosh, it's right here."Dr Bailey said as she handed the organ to Hayley.

"Very good. Were there any complications with Izzie's surgery?"Hayley asked curiously, praying that Izzie was alright.

"Not a single one. Everything was textbook the whole way."Dr Bailey told a relieved Hayley.

"Brilliant, thank you Dr Bailey. Now let's get this liver into him!"She said as she began to put the new liver into Taylor.

2 HOURS AFTER THE SURGERIES

"Izzie? Izzie you awake? Iz?"Mike called Izzie's name trying to wake her up.

"Mike? Is that you?"Izzie said in a hoarse voice.

"Izzie! You're awake! Sweetie don't talk you've still got a long way to go in your recovery and you need all your strength. The surgery went perfectly and so did Taylor's. He's in the ICU and he's awake and Hayley's in there talking to him right now."Mike told Izzie who started crying with happiness.

"Oh my god! When can I see him, I need to see him."Izzie said very happily.

"The nurse just paged Hayley and she's on her way over here with him right now."Mike explained to Izzie who was barely awake but trying her best to disguise her weariness.

Then a gurney rounded the corner into Izzie's room and from the bed came a voice that Izzie had been longing to hear for 2 days.

" Hey you!" Taylor said to a beaming Izzie.

"Taylor! You're okay!"Izzie said trying to sit up in bed, but failing.

Hayley wheeled Taylor's bed over beside Izzie's so they could talk properly.

"Iz, I can't believe you did that for me, I mean that is the most amazing thing anyone's ever done for me! I owe you one!"Taylor said to Izzie who hadn't stopped smiling since he had entered the room.

"Yeah I guess you do! I'm so glad you're okay! And Taylor, just for the record, if you mess up that liver, you're not getting anymore of mine!"Izzie told Taylor who was looking at her with the biggest smile ever on his face.

"Don't worry, after this I won't ever be drinking again... well maybe not so much!"

"Taylor Jones if you so much as ..."Izzie started at Taylor but he interrupted her.

"Izzie I'm kidding, I'm kidding relax! You're gonna blow a stitch!"They both laughed.

"Anyway, changing to a very different subject, what did Mike say, I mean did he, y'know?"Taylor asked Izzie looking very hopeful.

"No he didn't! But we did have a lot going on these last few days!"Izzie added and Taylor nodded in agreement.

"You okay with that?"Taylor asked very curiously.

"Yeah I guess so, but we've got more important things to concentrate on right now!" Izzie said hitting Taylor playfully on the arm.

After talking for about half an hour, Mike and Hayley came back up to Izzie and Taylor's room.

"So how are you guys feeling?" Hayley asked Izzie and Taylor looking concerned.

"Well I feel like I'm gonna throw up and my stomach's killing me, but otherwise I'm fine!"Taylor said sarcastically.

"Don't worry, you're gonna feel like that for a few days. You too Iz."Hayley said in her fancy medical voice.

"Hey Izzie, I'm really sorry but I've gotta get to work. I'll be back as soon as I can okay?"Mike said looking guilty.

"Yeah it's fine! I've got these guys to keep me company! See ya later!" Mike leaned in and kissed Izzie and then said goodbye to everyone else and left for work.

"So Iz, you guys seem to be getting pretty serious! Do you think this is going somewhere?"Hayley asked Izzie and Taylor gave her a mischievous look but quickly turned away when Hayley looked at him.

"What? People, tell me what is going on?!?"Hayley said but Izzie and Taylor kept their mouths shut.

Hayley kept asking them for about 15 minutes but then gave up and went to check on her patients. When she left, Izzie and Taylor both burst out laughing.

"Did you see her face? She looked like she was gonna explode!" Taylor said crying with laughter.

"I know! But Taylor, we can't tell her you know what she's like! She'd have the wedding planned before he even proposed!" Izzie said, breathing deeply and trying to stop laughing.

"Yeah, true!" Taylor agreed also trying to stop.

They both sat laughing and talking crap for the next few hours until they eventually both fell asleep.


	5. Mike's Big Secret

The next day, Izzie was awoken by Dr Shepherd.

"What, what's goin on?" She asked, looking startled.

"It's okay Izzie, I'm Dr Shepherd, I performed your surgery yesterday. I'm just here to check you over."Dr Shepherd explained, unwinding his stethoscope.

"Oh right. Okay!" Izzie said looking around the room. "Where's Taylor?" Izzie asked Dr Shepherd looking worried.

"It's okay don't worry. Dr McIntosh...Hayley...took him up to radiology for an MRI to check for residual bleeding. When he gets back it's your turn!" Dr Shepherd told Izzie who was very relieved to hear that Taylor was alright.

"Dr Shepherd ..." Izzie started.

"Please call me Derek!"Dr Derek told Izzie, with a cheeky smile.

"Sure. Derek, I just wanted to ermmm... I just ... What I'm trying to say is, thank you. If it wasn't for you Taylor would be dead."Izzie told Derek trying her best not to cry.

"That's why I'm here!" Derek told Izzie patting her on the shoulder as a sign of support, and also, as a way of mildly hitting on her.

Just then, Hayley wheeled Taylor into the room.

"Hey Iz! How are you today?" Taylor asked Izzie who was smiling profusely.

"I'm good! How're you?" Izzie said, looking up at Derek and smiling.

"Well it just struck me that I have got the most amazing best friend anyone could ever ask for!"Taylor told a blushing Izzie.

"Oh come on!"Izzie said, trying to change the subject to avoid getting embarrassed in front of Derek.

"No I'm serious! I mean, I thought the guys I went to high school with were good friends, but I don't see any of them giving me half of their liver!"Taylor said making everyone laugh.

"Okay Izzie, it's your turn!" Hayley told Izzie.

"Oh, can I wait a little while, I want Mike to be here when I go up." Izzie asked since she hadn't seen Mike since the day before.

"Oh yeah about that, he called before and said he couldn't make it in today. He said he would call after work, sorry honey!"Hayley said feeling guilty.

"Oh rite. Then let's get this over with! See ya later Taylor! Thanks Derek!"Izzie said as she was wheeled out the door.

"No problem!" Derek shouted after her.

When Izzie was finished with her MRI, she and Taylor were discussing reasons why Mike hadn't showed up to see her.

"Maybe he was thrown off by thinking of you being in here."Taylor suggested.

"Well that can't be it, I mean he was here yesterday and he seemed fine! I dunno maybe he's got a cold or something or maybe he's working an extra shift, it could be anything!"Izzie said, trying to convince herself.

"Yeah that's true! But don't you think he'd blow all that off for you, y'know it's not every day your girlfriend goes through major surgery!"Taylor said which caused Izzie to get a little angry that she wasn't important enough for Mike to get off work for her.

After discussing it further, Izzie and Taylor came to the conclusion that Mike was probably exhausted from sitting with Izzie the entire day before and then going to work, and he would be in to see her later that day.

This seemed like a good theory until it came to 11 o'clock that night and there was still no sign of Mike. Izzie was in a mix between being worried enough to call him and being angry enough to kill him.

When Hayley walked in Taylor was trying to comfort Izzie who was fuming about Mike not showing up.

"Iz, do you wanna call him? I can get Olivia to bring the phone in for you if you want?"Hayley asked her just in time before she imploded.

"Yes please! If that asshole doesn't have the nerve to call me, then I'll just have to call him!"Izzie said very mischievously.

"_Hello? Mike's phone."_ Came a voice from Mike's end of the phone that definitely didn't sound like Mike.

"Excuse me, who is this?"Izzie asked sounding extremely annoyed.

"_This is_ _Mike's girlfriend Janay. Can I ask who's speaking so I can pass on a message?"_Janay asked Izzie who was now bright red and scaring the life out of Taylor.

"Yes, you can. This is Mike's other girlfriend and you can pass on this message: Mike, you are the lowest most pathetic piece of crap on this planet and I hope you have a miserable life, because you are a miserable man! Oh and Janay, if you have any self esteem, I would leave him right now because God knows how many other women he's got going. Goodbye!"Izzie slammed the phone down and burst into tears.

Taylor immediately got out of his bed, got into hers and hugged her. "H...he was ch...cheating on m...me! H...how could he d...do that? How path...thetic is he?"Izzie said crying her eyes out.

"Hey, hey don't think about it! Just try to concentrate on getting better, that way when you get outta here you can trash his apartment!"Taylor said, making Izzie giggle a little.

"Okay I guess you're right. But could we have been more wrong? So much for that big proposal, hey?" Izzie said starting to calm down.

"I know, I know it was a bit stupid of us to jump to that conclusion! But hey, none of that matters. All that matters is that we both get better and we both get through this. And you're not alone in this, you've got me and Hayley and we're always here for you! Okay?"Taylor said and then hugged Izzie.


	6. The CheckUps

1 WEEK LATER

"IZZIE!!!Get up NOW!!!"Hayley screamed to a sleeping Izzie.

"I'm up, I'm up!"Izzie said jumping up but then lying down again.

"Iz I'm serious! If you wanna get a ride to the hospital with me you've got half an hour tops, I can't be late! Come on! Taylor's downstairs already! MOVE IT!!!"Hayley roared and then hit Izzie on the head with a pillow and stormed out of the room.

"Euuuggghh! I HATE YOU!" Izzie screamed down the hall to Hayley.

"I HATE YOU TOO!"Hayley retorted and they both laughed.

"Mother of God, she's gonna explode if she doesn't chill out once in a while!" Izzie said sarcastically to Taylor when she got downstairs.

"I know! How do you think I feel, I get that every morning! "Taylor said while finishing the last of his coffee.

"More coffee?" Izzie asked Taylor just seconds after he had finished his first cup.

"Sure, why not?!? Hey come to think of it, any word from Mike yet? I mean has he done the whole 50 messages and a bunch of flowers thing yet?" Taylor asked Izzie who laughed.

"Oh, you bet he has! Actually, I think it was 51 messages and 2 bunches of flowers! He's also called round here a few times but I just didn't answer the door! That'll teach the cheating bastard! HA!" Izzie said causing Taylor to spit out his coffee with laughter.

Just then Hayley came flying down the stairs mumbling to herself, no doubt about what Taylor had done wrong that morning.

"Okay guys we've gotta get going I really can't be ... "Hayley stopped herself when she saw the coffee all over the table and Izzie and Taylor frantically trying to clean it up.

"Let me guess, Taylor?"She said making Izzie and Taylor burst out laughing.

" You guys, it's not funny! I have to be at the hospital in 20 minutes and it takes 15 minutes to get there so COME ON!!!!!!!!!"Hayley screamed and stormed out of the kitchen and marched up the stairs.

As soon as she left the room Izzie and Taylor continued with their fits of laughter.

They were laughing so loudly they didn't even hear Hayley come back into the kitchen.

"Right, that's it! Get into the car NOW! MOVE!!!" Hayley roared and Izzie and Taylor jumped up, got their coats and ran out the front door.

When they arrived at the Hospital, Hayley went into hyper mode.

"Okay guys I can take you up to the surgical wing but then I have to get going, I've got three consults to do in the pit. Follow me." Izzie and Taylor got a little freaked out by the speed at which Hayley said this sentence, but none the less, they followed her.

When they got to the surgical wing, Hayley wished them luck and then rushed off to the pit so Taylor and Izzie got themselves checked in.

"Isobel Turner?" Izzie looked around and saw the face of Dr Derek Shepherd, the surgeon who had performed her operation the week before.

"Derek, hi! Taylor I'll see you later okay?" Izzie said as she got up to go in for her check up.

"Yeah sure! Good luck!"Taylor said as Izzie and Derek walked into the procedure room.

"So Izzie, how've you been? Any pain, discomfort? Anything?" Derek asked Izzie as he felt her stomach.

"Nope, well I was sick a few times during the week but Hayley told me that was normal, Taylor too."

Hayley said wincing in pain as Derek examined her.

"Good, good. Well everything looks fine from here, I wanna do an MRI to check your livers growing back okay but other than that you're in pretty good shape!" Derek told Izzie who looked very relieved at this news.

"Brilliant!"Izzie said smiling like crazy.

"So, you and Taylor, you a couple?" Derek asked Izzie quite unexpectedly.

"What? Me and Taylor, hell no! No we're just friends!"Izzie said looking very startled.

"I ask because I was wondering if you might wanna go out with me sometime, you know just for like coffee or whatever. What d'you think?"Derek asked, keeping his eyes on Izzie's chart.

"Errrmmm... I don't know how to say this but I _just_ got out of a serious relationship, and trust me, that wasn't a happy ending!" Izzie replied feeling guilty.

"Look, I'm not asking you to marry me or anything, I just wanna have coffee sometime! Come on, I don't bite!" Derek said making Izzie laugh.

"Sure, why not!" Izzie said somewhat reluctantly.

"Great! Can I get your number and I'll give you a call later this week."Derek said smiling and looking overall very happy.

Izzie wrote her number on Derek's hand and they both headed up to radiology for her MRI.

When she had got the results of her MRI, Izzie headed down to the cafeteria to meet Taylor for coffee.

"Oh my God Iz, my doctor was a total creep! He kept sliding his hand up the inside of my leg, which was y'know, weird! But anyway everything checked out fine for me! What about you? Was your doctor a perv too?" Taylor asked Izzie who was laughing like mad.

"Oh sorry! I'm not laughing at you! It's just that you're doctor basically tried to rape you and mine asked me out! And don't worry, he's not weird like your creep!"Izzie told Taylor who looked like he was catching flies with his mouth.

"He asked you out? Wow! It's just kinda weird that you broke up with Mike in this hospital, and you hooked up with Derek in this hospital, isn't it? It's like Boston General's your speed dating office or something!" Taylor said and they both laughed.

"Well, don't think it's very serious. After Mike, I just wanna take it slow, so don't go booking the chapel just yet!" Izzie said and Taylor nodded in agreement because he was drinking his coffee.

"Anyway, I checked out fine too! We're not dying! Wooohooo! " Izzie said causing Taylor to spit his coffee out laughing for the second time that day.

"Just for a warning, how many more times are you gonna do that today?" Izzie asked Taylor sarcastically.

"At least Hayley's not here to scream for once! Let's just run away before anyone notices!"Taylor said.

They both sat there for a few seconds and then got up and booted it for all they were worth.


End file.
